Oh please!
by unesa-chan
Summary: Kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura setuju untuk menjodohkan anak mereka. Berawal dari kesan pertama yang buruk hingga akhirnya mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta. Read and Review please...
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

"Sakuraaaaa! Cepat bangun!"

"Buuu, ini baru jam 5 sore. Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama lagi…"

"Ayolah Sakura, mana ada anak gadis tidur di sore hari dan terjaga saat tengah malam? Ayo cepat bangun dan bantu ibumu ini menyiapkan makan malam!"

"Ibuuu, biarkan aku beristirahat. Biasanya ibu tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu? Ayolah bu, besok kan hari libur."

"Sakuraa! Ayo cepat bangun dan bantu ibu!"

"Iya iya, aku kesana," kata Sakura dengan malas. Sebenarnya ia enggan beranjak dari kasur empuknya, namun ia tidak ingin membuat omelan ibunya semakin panjang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Ini, bantu ibu menata piring di meja makan. Lalu letakan sayur disana. Ibu akan menyiapkan lauk pauk nya," kata ibunya Sakura dengan nada tergesa.

"Memangnya ada acara apa sih bu? Ngga biasanya deh," tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia mulai menata piring dan alat makan lainnya di meja.

"Malam ini ayahmu mengundang relasinya untuk makan malam di rumah kita."

"Hmm.. tapi kenapa banyak sekali yang ibu masak? Memangnya ada berapa orang?"

"Kan orang itu mengajak keluarga nya juga. Sudah lah, jangan banyak tanya. Ibumu ini sedang sibuk."

Sakura hanya cemberut mendengarnya. Ia kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran dengan tamu ayahnya itu. Tapi ia cukup malas untuk menanyakan hal itu pada ibunya.

"Selesai~," kata Sakura seraya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Ia membayangkan dirinya berada di sebuah kompetisi memasak, dan ia telah menyelesaikan makanannya. Sementara ibunya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aduh Sakura, kau ini. Masih saja bersikap seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana kamu bisa segera mendapatkan pacar hah? Anak ini benar-benar."

"Ibu ini, masih saja membicarakan hal itu."

"Aisshhh sudahlah. Sana mandi, terus dandan yang cantik."

"Hah? Ngapain?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya. Pake _dress_ yang kemarin ibu beli ya."

"Iya iya," jawab Sakura malas.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha iya benar. Anak anda mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Sepertinya ia mewarisi ketampanan sang ayah," kata ibunya Sakura saat berbincang dengan nyonya Fugaku.

"Ah, anda bisa saja. Ah iya, dimana anakmu? Siapa namanya? Sakura? Kurasa ia sangatlah cantik, sama seperti ibunya," kata nyonya Fugaku.

"Sebentar ya, saya panggil dulu. Sa… eh itu dia anaknya."

Sakura segera menghampiri ibunya. Disana sudah ada ibu dan ayahnya, juga keluarga dari relasi ayahnya. Mereka memiliki dua orang anak, dan keduanya laki-laki. Yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang satunya lagi. Tapi tunggu, entah kenapa Sakura mulai tertarik dengan cowok yang duduk di sebelah rambut kuncir kuda. Sakura melemparkan senyumnya pada semua yang ada disana. Semua membalas senyum Sakura, kecuali cowok itu. Dia terlihat sangat bosan dan terpaksa berada disini. Kemudian Sakura duduk disebelah ibunya.

"Nama saya Sakura," kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Ohh jadi ini yang namanya Sakura. Cantik ya seperti ibunya," kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum. "Kayaknya boleh nih kita besanan."

Semua yang disana tertawa. Kecuali cowok itu..

"Ah ya, kenalkan ini anak-anak kami. Yang sulung namanya Itachi, dan yang bungsu namanya Sasuke," kata nyonya Fugaku sambil tersenyum.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Sakura pun jadi salah tingkah. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

* * *

"Jadi semalem lu ketemu sama anaknya temen kerja bokap lu, dan mereka berdua ganteng?" tanya Ino dengan wajah _kepo_ nya itu.

"He-eh."

"Terus maksud lo, kakaknya itu ganteng dan baik banget?"

"He-eh," kata Sakura sambil menunjukan senyumnya.

"Dan lu suka sama dia?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Bingooo! Pertanyaan Ino tepat sasaran. Sakura hanya bisa terbengong, lalu segera menggeleng cepat.

"Ya mm ngga juga. Maksud gue, ya ngga tau. Gue ngga tau. Mungkin itu Cuma pesona sesaat."

"Udahlah ngaku aja. Ngga apa-apa kok," ledek Ino.

"Ish.. apaan sih? Dia emang baik dan ganteng, tapi entah kenapa gue ngerasa… gue cuma nganggep dia kakak aja. Ngga lebih."

"Hmm.. gitu? Udah yuk ke kelas," ajak Ino.

Namun saat mereka berniat untuk meninggalkan kantin, tiba-tiba Sakura mematung.

"Sa.. Sasuke?!" kata Sakura kaget.

"Hn."

"Lu.. apa yang lu lakukan disini?"

"Lu kira gara-gara siapa gue ada disini?"

"Maksudnya apa sih?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Nyokap bokap kita setuju buat jodohin kita."

"Ibu…. Ada apa ini? Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan ia mengatakan bahwa ayah dan ibu akan menjodohkan kami berdua. Apa-apaan ini?" kata Sakura dengan wajah gusarnya.

"Itu benar. Ibu dan ayahmu ini berniat untuk menjodohkanmu," kata ibunya Sakura dengan santainya. Ia masih melanjutkan membaca _catalog _kesukaanya.

"Maksud ibu apa sih? Memangnya ini jaman Siti Nurbaya? Ayolah bu, kita sudah memasuki era 2000. Mana ada jodoh-jodohan lagi kayak jaman dulu."

"Masih ada tuh. Buktinya ibu bakal jodohin kamu."

"Ish.. pokoknya aku ngga mau. Titik," kata Sakura lalu segera meninggalkan ibunya. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu di kamarnya.

"Ibu apa-apaan sih. Gue kan ngga mau dijodohin. Apalagi sama cowok sombong itu. Hiii segen banget deh. Pokoknya ngga mau ngga mau!"

Dert dert

"Ino? Sms apaan dia?"

"_Sakura, udah ngerjain mtk belom? Gue bener-bener ngga ngerti ini -_- besok gue nyontek aja ya ya ya…"_

"Oh iya! Gue bahkan lupa kalo ada pr mtk. Udahlah ngga usah mikirin si sombong Sasuke itu. Lebih baik gue kerjain pr daripada kena hokum bersihin toilet."

.

.

.

"Ada ap…."

"Sakura! Sini!," panggil cewek berambut pirang itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Ada apaan sih? Kenapa itu cewek-cewek pada ngumpul disana? Ada anak baru ya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada segerombolan cewek di bangku itu.

"Ya begitulah. Mana pr nya? Liat dunnn," rayu Ino.

"Please deh, jangan alay. Eneg gue," kata Sakura dengan pandangan jijik. Lalu ia menyodorkan buku matematikanya.

"Hahaha bercanda-bercanda," kata Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Anak barunya siapa sih?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia masih penasaran. Sedangkan Ino sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Hm? Itu Sasuke, Sakura," kata Ino dengan suara pelan.

"A.. apa?! Si sombong itu?!"

Ino mengangguk. Sementara Sakura mulai menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya. Tak lama datanglah Kurenai _sensei_.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu."_

"_Ohayou gozaimasu."_

"Nah, anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru. Sasuke, silakan memperkenalkan diri," kata Kurenai _sensei_. Cowok itu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sasuke Uchiha. Itu saja," katanya singkat. Lalu ia kembali duduk. Semua orang di kelas itu hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Sementara Sasuke sendiri tak mempedulikan tatapan itu.

"Ya, semua baiklah. Kita mulai pelajarannya. Kumpulkan pr kalian sekarang. Kecuali untuk Sasuke. Sasuke, kau boleh mengumpulkannya minggu depan," kata Kurenai _sensei_ untuk memecahkan kesunyian di kelas itu. Kelas pun kembali ribut seperti biasanya.

.

.

"Sasuke ganteng ya," kata Ino sambil terus menyunyah nasi gorengnya.

"Ino, gue jadi ngga nafsu makan sekarang."

"Tapi gue jujur loh. Dia emang ganteng. Liat aja, baru hari pertama, ia udah dikerubutin cewek-cewek. Gimana sebulan? Setaun? Atau dua taun?"

"Terserahlah," kata Sakura tak peduli.

Ia tak peduli apa yang dikatakan Ino ataupun cewek-cewek genit itu. Tetap saja di matanya Sasuke itu sombong. Ya, seperti kesan pertama yang diberikannya kepada Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura mengakui bahwa Sasuke itu tampan, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau terhanyut dalam ketampanan Sasuke.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Akhirnya kita pulang! Gue udah nunggu-nunggu saat-saat menegangkan ini," kata Ino dengan mata berbinarnya. Sementara Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengerti akan sikap _lebay_ sahabatnya itu. Saat mereka akan melewati gerbang sekolah, Sakura melihat ada sosok yang menyandarkan punggungnya di gerbang. Ia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Sa.. Sasuke?!"

Cowok itu menoleh. Terlihat jelas kekesalan pada wajahnya. Tanpa berbasa-basi ia segera mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

"Mmm maaf ya Ino. Hari ini ngga bisa pulang bareng dulu. Mungkin lain kali. Daahhhh," kata Sakura lalu segera berlari mengejar Sasuke.

.

"Jadi tadi lu nungguin gue?" kata Sakura yang berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Hn."

"Emang harus pulang bareng segala? Kalo pulang sendiri juga lu ngga bakal kesasar kan?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Sakura kelagapan. Ia menunduk. Tak berani menatap balik Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Sini!," panggil seseorang. Sakura menoleh. Ternyata itu adalah Itachi. Dengan ragu Sakura menghampiri Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Makan yuk," ajaknya tiba-tiba.

"Ta.. tapi."

"Ngga apa-apa. Tadi aku udah bilang ke mama mu kok. Katanya boleh. Tenang aja, Sasuke ikut kok," kata Itachi lagi. Sontak hal itu membuat Sakura melongo. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ayo masuk," kata Itachi seraya mendorong tubuh Sakura agar masuk ke mobil. Kini mereka bertiga ada di mobil yang sama. Suasananya begitu sepi. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk membuka mulutnya, terutama Sasuke.

Tak lama mereka tiba di sebuah restoran.

"Nah ini dia restorannya. Ayo masuk."

Kini mereka bertiga ada di meja yang sama. Itachi duduk di samping Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura berada tepat di depan Sasuke. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan.

"Mau pesen apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Anu.. aku terserah aja. Aku suka apa aja kok."

"Oke deh, kalo gitu aku pesen yang ini, terus minumnya es teh manis aja," kata Itachi pada pelayan restoran sambil menunjuk makanan yang akan di pesan.

"Sasuke, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Terserah."

"Hm.. kalo gitu satu lagi yang ini deh. Minumnya sama kayak pesenan sebelumnya. Makasih."

"Nah, kita kan belom terlalu kenal sama Sakura, bisa dong certain dikit tentang Sakura. Misalnya, Sakura punya hobi apa, atau apa aja deh. Ayo dong," kata Itachi.

"Mmm apa ya?" gumam Sakura pelan. Ia tak tahu apa yang ingin ia ceritakan pada calon kakak ipar nya ini. Eh tunggu dulu, calon kakak ipar? Sakura pasti benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

"Sakura? Sakura-chan?"

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ke.. kenapa kak?"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Sepertinya hari ini kamu lagi ngga konsen. Nah, makanannya sudah datang. Selamat makan..," kata Itachi sambil mulai memakan pesanannya itu. Diam-diam Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Makasih yang udah baca fic ini ^^. Ditunggu kelanjutannya ya… jangan lupa di review. Makasih semuaaaa :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

"Sebenarnya apa yang lo rencanain sih bang?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi. Sementara itu Itachi hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa ya?"

"Ck.. udahlah. Gue mau tidur dulu. Jangan ganggu gue, oke?" kata Sasuke datar. Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Saku.. Sakura," bisik Ino. Ia berusaha membangunkan Sakura yang masih lelap tertidur .

"Sakura… bangun," bisiknya lagi. Kini Ino mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Hn.."

Brak!

Sontak hal itu membuat Sakura terbangun karena kaget. Dilihatnya Sizune _sensei_ sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Terlihat pula wajah kesalnya itu.

"Haruno, sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur hah? Ini kelas, bukan hotel. Cepat sana kerjakan soal di papan tulis!"

Hal itu membuat anak-anak lain tertawa. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Untunglah otak Sakura 'encer'. Jadi dia bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan mudah. Setelah selesai mengerjakan soal, Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa tadi lo ngga bangunin gue sih?," bisik Sakura pada Ino.

"Yeee.. udah tau. Lo nya aja tidur kayak kebo."

"Bangunin apaan? Ngga berasa ah."

"Lagian tumben-tumbennya lu tidur di sekolah. Ada masalah ya?"

"Hah? Semalem gue ngga bisa tidur. Gara-gara Sasuke."

"Kenapa lagi dia?"

"Itu.. kemaren…"

"Haruno! Yamanaka! Kita ini sedang belajar kimia! Bukannya belajar nge-gosip. Cepat sana berdiri di luar kelas sampai bel pergantian pelajaran!"

Anak-anak kembali menertawai mereka berdua. Dengan langkah gontai, mereka segera berdiri di luar kelas.

.

.

"Aih.. sampai kapan mereka mau mengerubungi dia?" kata Sakura dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Biarin aja napa. Suka-suka mereka," kata Ino sambil mengunyah bekal makan siang nya.

"Apa gantengnya dia sih? Heran deh."

"Sakuraaa chan~" panggil seseorang dengan riangnya. Ia tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Sakura, hari ini aku bawa _double sandwich_ loh. Mau ngga?" kata Naruto seraya menyodorkan bekalnya.

"Boleh nih?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa sih yang ngga boleh buat Sakura chan?" rayu Naruto.

"Heh, Naruto. Lo kan udah punya Hinata. Ngapain ngerayu-rayu Sakura lagi?" kata Ino jengkel. Ia masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Hahahaha ya ngga lah. Kita kan sahabat, yak an Sakura?" kata Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura.

"Naruto, lepaskan."

"Aduh, maaf ya. Aku lupa diri. Aku pergi dulu ya. Mau ketemu Hinata chan nih. Dahhh Sakura chan," kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Dia udah ngga waras," kata Ino sambil menatap kepergian Naruto.

"Hahahaha biarkan saja. Dia emang gitu kan?"

"Eh eh, lo nyadar ngga sih? Dari tadi Sasuke kan ngeliat kesini tau."

"Ngelatin elo kali," kata Sakura cuek.

"Kalo ngeliatin gue, pasti kita tatapan langsung. Tapi ini ngga. Berarti dia ngeliatin elo," kata Ino heboh.

"Mana sih man…." Sakura terdiam. Kini matanya dan mata Sasuke bertemu. Mata yang dingin. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa, di balik tatapan yang dingin itu ada kelembutan yang tersembunyi. Sakura kembali sadar dari lamunannya dan segera membuang muka.

"Mmm.. balik ke kelas yuk," kata Sakura gelagapan.

"Dih.. kenap.. woi tungguin gue," kata Ino lalu ia segera mengejar Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

* * *

"Aishh.. apa yang sebenernya gue pikirin sih? Kemarin di sekolah. Kemarinnya lagi di resto. Kenapa gue gelagapan tiap ngeliatin Sasuke? Dia aja nyantai-nyantai aja tuh. Akhhh!," teriak Sakura frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya dan sesekali menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang tembam itu.

Tok Tok

"Sakura, kau kenapa?," tanya Ibu dari luar.

"Ah.. ngga kok bu. Ngga kenapa-napa."

"Beneran ngga apa-apa?" tanya ibu dengan nada yang masih khawatir.

"Ngga apa-apa bu. Beneran deh."

"Ya udah, ibu tinggal ya."

Sunyi

Dert Dert

"_Lagi ngapain? –Sasuke-"_

"Sasuke?"

"_Ngga lagi ngapa-ngapain,"_ jawab Sakura.

"_Hn."_

Dert Dert

"_Hari ini ada acara ngga?"_ tanyanya lagi.

"_Ngga kok. Kenapa?"_

"_Mau jalan?"_

Sakura kaget membaca sms terakhir Sasuke. Dia tak tahu harus merasa senang atau kesal karena mengganggu Minggu paginya ini.

"_Mmm.. boleh deh."_

Send.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Sakura. Di tengah keramaian taman bermain dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sakura mengenakan kaos berwana putih dengan gambar _Winnie the Pooh_ di tengahnya dan rok renda pink muda, yang sedikit di atas lutut. Ia juga memakai rompi warna pink muda serta topi kesukaannya.

10 menit

15 menit

30 menit

Muncullah seorang cowo berambut _raven _dengan mata yang dapat membuat semua wanita terpukau. Ia hanya memakai kaos biru dan _jeans_. Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Maaf nunggu lama."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja," kata Sakura acuh. Ia berjalan di depan Sasuke. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya menatap punggung gadis itu dari belakang.

"Kita mau naik apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Terserah."

"Jangan terserah dong. Kita kan disini mau _have fun_."

Sasuke masih saja terdiam. Sementara Sakura sudah tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Perang bintang?" kata Sasuke yang akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Yuk!"

Arena perang bintang sudah penuh oleh para pengunjung. Mereka pun mengantri. Tak ada perbincangan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Bahkan Sakura malah mengobrol dengan anak kecil yang baris di depannya. Tibalah giliran mereka menaiki semacam perahu.

"Ayo kita lomba. Siapa yang dapet skor terbanyak dia yang menang ya," kata Sakura.

"Hn."

Mereka pun bersiap-siap dengan senjata masing-masing. Sakura terlihat senang, padahal hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Selama permainan pun mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain. Hanya sesekali Sakura berteriak heboh karena berhasil menembak alien bertubuh besar. Sementara Sasuke? Ia hanya bisa menatap datar. Dan hanya menanggapi perkataan Sakura dengan "Hn."

Setelah itu mereka naik wahana lainnya. Seperti arum jeram, pontang-ponting, kora-kora, roller coster, dan wahana lainnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam. Sebagai penutup, mereka menaiki bianglala.

"Indah ya," kata Sakura yang masih takjub memandangi pemandangan malam dari atas.

"…"

"Laut nya bagus banget."

"…"

"Sakura, boleh tanya sesuatu," kata Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa lo setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"

"… gue ngga pernah bilang setuju, ataupun menolak."

"Terus?"

"Terus apa?"

"Kenapa lo mau jalan sama gue?"

"Apa salah kalo gue jalan sama elo?"

"Ngga sih."

Suasana kembali hening. Waktu mereka sudah habis menaiki wahana itu. Mereka pun berjalan pulang. Selama perjalan pulang pun tak ada satu pun yang mencoba mencairkan suasana. Semua nya terdiam. Semua nya sunyi. Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah Sakura.

"Makasih buat hari ini," kata Sakura sambil melemparkan senyum manis nya. Sasuke terpana melihatnya.

"Lo mau tau alasan gue mau jalan sama elo? Itu karena, gue pikir ngga ada salahnya mencoba. Tapi yang gue lihat, Cuma ada keterpaksaan di muka lo. Udah ya, gue masuk dulu."

Sasuke tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya terdiam. Mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Dan saat ia ingin menjawab perkataan Sakura, cewek itu sudah masuk ke rumahnya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

"Gimana? Sukses ngga?" tanya Itachi yang sudah menunggu kepulangan Sasuke di teras rumah. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Menatap datar kakak lelakinya ini.

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Sasuke, harusnya lo bisa lebih manis sama cewek. Sampai kapan lo mau begini?"

"Ngga usah ikut campur urusan gue bang," kata Sasuke datar. Lalu segera berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Gue emang bodoh," kata Sasuke pelan. Ia kini sudah merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk.

"Maaf ya Sakura, gue emang bodoh."

.

.

"Gue tau ini ngga bakal berhasil," kata Sakura pelan. Ia hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Sakura terisak.

"Gue emang bodoh. Sebenernya, apa yang gue harapin?"

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke. Jangankan secara langsung, smsan saja tidak. Hari ini sekolah mereka akan melakukan wisata alam. Mereka akan belajar cara bertahan hidup di hutan.

Sakura sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Pakaian ganti, makanan ringan, mi instan, termos, obat-obatan + P3K, dan peralatan lainnya. Mereka berangkat dari sekolah pukul setengah 7 pagi. Setibanya disana, mereka langsung mebuat tenda dan merapikan peralatan. Lalu mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok.

"Baik selamat pagi semua."

"Selamat pagi _sensei_."

"Yak, hari ini kita akan belajar cara bertahan hidup di hutan. Kalian akan melakukan ekspedisi di hutan buatan ini, dan mencari harta karun yang disembunyikan," kata Kakashi _sensei_.

"Duit ya _sensei_?" celetuk Kiba. Sontak hal itu membuat anak-anak yang lain tertawa.

"Kau ini. Bukan, itu bukan berbentuk uang. Tapi yang pasti itu benda berharga yang dapat kalian bawa pulang, bagi yang menemukan. Ada 3 peti yang disebar di hutan ini. Tiap kelompok akan mendapat peta menuju tempat harta karun. Yang pastinya melewati jalan yang berbeda pula. Nah _sensei_ akan menyebutkan pembagian kelompoknya. Kelompok pertama: Naruto, Tenten, Neji, dan Hinata."

"Yess! Gue sekelompok sama bebeb Hinataaaa~" kata Naruto. Tiba-tiba Neji menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Jangan coba-coba ya."

"Ampun kakak ipar"

"Hahahahahaha," tawa anak-anak yang lain.

"Kelompok kedua: Sasuke, Ino, Sai, dan Sakura."

"Kita sekelompok!" kata Ino histeris.

"Iyee bawel," kata Sakura datar. Pandangannnya tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Kelompok selanjutnya…"

Setelah semua kelompok dibagi, mereka pun berbaris berdasarkan kelompok masing-masing.

"Sakura sini," tarik Ino. Ia menempatkan Sakura di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri paling depan, karena Sasuke merupakan ketua kelompok. Sasuke hanya melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura yang kini sudah tepat berada di belakangnya. Sementara Sakura sendiri pura-pura tak menyadari tatapan Sasuke.

"Ayo berangkat!" kata Ino dan Sakura bersemangat. Sakura berusaha tak mengindahkan keberadaan Sasuke.

Kelompok 2 pun segera menyusuri hutan. Sasuke yang memegang peta, sementara yang lainnya memperhatikan jalan. Siapa tau mereka menemukan pita biru. Pita biru merupakan _clue_ sebagai penunjuk jalan.

"Utara," kata Sasuke memberi perintah.

Dengan sigap Sai langsung melihat kompasnya dan menunjuk arah yang harus dituju.

"Lihat! Ada _clue_ disitu," seru Sakura. Ia segera menghampiri pita biru yang menggantung di pohon. Pita itu melilit sebuah kertas.

"Jalan terus ke utara sampai menemukan pita biru lainnya. Temukanlah serat yang lebih kuat dari baja. Dia punya 8 kaki," ucap Sakura yang sedang membaca kertas itu.

"Serat yang lebih kuat dari baja? Apa itu?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti sekarang kita harus ke utara."

"Lewat sini," kata Sasuke.

Rupanya mereka berjalan cukup jauh. Mereka semua cukup kelelahan.

"Masih jauh ya? Gue udah ngga kuat," kata Ino.

"Ayo Ino, bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi," kata Sakura memberi semangat.

"Gue ngga ku.. auw!" rintih Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai menghampiri.

"Ya ampun Ino, kaki lo lecet gini," kata Sakura. Lalu ia segera membuka kotak obatnya dan meneteskan obat merah pada kaki Ino.

"Lo ngga pernah jalan sih," ledek Sai.

"Ish.. apaan sih," kata Ino jengkel.

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Kemudian Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terliat serius melihat petanya.

"Sasuke, kita istirahat sebentar disini dulu ya," kata Sakura. "Kasian Ino."

Sasuke mengannguk dan segera menghampiri Ino dan Sai yang kini sudah duduk di dedaunan. Setelah merasa kuat untuk berjalan lagi, mereka ber 4 kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

"Ini dia pita biru nya," kata Sai sambil menunjuk pita biru yang menempel di pohon.

"Ngga ada tali?" tanya Ino heran.

"Tunggu, serat yang lebih kuat dari baja dan 8 kaki. Mungkin hewan?" kata Sakura.

"Monster?" kata Ino pelan.

"Hahahaha dasar _baka_! Mana ada monster," kata Sai sambil tertawa puas.

"Laba-laba?" kata Sasuke.

"Ya! Jaring laba-laba! Ayo kita cari, mungkin ada di sekitar sini," kata Sakura. Ia mulai mencari ke sekeliling. Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Itu dia!" kata Ino tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk sarang laba-laba yang tergantung di batang pohon, komplit dengan gulungan kertas berikutnya.

Sasuke dan Sai bekerja sama untuk mengambil gulungan itu. Setelah berhasil mengambilnya, mereka membuka kertas itu. Isinya ada liontin berbentuk kupu-kupu.

"Liontin?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Coba kita ikuti peta lagi," kata Sai.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan. Berbekal peta dan kompas, mereka mencari pita biru yang menempel pada batang pohon. Kemudian mengikuti arah pita itu.

"Ino, apa kaki lo masih sakit?" tanya Sakura pada Ino. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Ino?" tanya nya lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tapi tak menemukan Ino maupun Sai.

"Sasuke! Gimana ini? Ino sama Sai hilang!" kata Sakura bingung.

Sasuke segera menoleh ke belakang, dan benar saja. Mereka berdua tidak ada.

"Oke, kita tenang dulu. Mereka pasti bakal ketemu. Dan mereka pasti baik-baik aja," kata Sasuke menenangkan.

"Tapi.. tapi," kata Sakura dengan nada yang semakin khawatir. Ia sangat takut akan keadaan Sahabatnya itu. Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura kaget, tapi membiarkan tangannya di genggam oleh Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke begitu besar dan hangat. Seakan-akan rasa takutnya hilang begitu saja. Hanya kehangatan yang terpancar dari tangan Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti menemukan mereka. Gue janji."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Aishh~ perjalanan panjang mencari inspirasi. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 :D ditunggu lanjutannya yaaa. Selamat membacaaa & jangan lupa di review. Makasih semua ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Tangan Sakura begitu dingin dan bergetar. Saske berjanji tak akan pernah melepaskan tangan rapuh itu. Mereka berjalan menelusuri hutan. Berusaha mencari _clue_ berikutnya dan mencari keberadaan Ino serta Sai.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berjongkok dan memungut sesuatu di antara dedaunan kering. "Ini kan gelangnya Ino."

"Coba sini," kataSasuke lalu mengambil gelang yang berada di tangan Sakura. Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan teliti.

"Mereka di sekitar sini."

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Srak Srak

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura ketakutan. Ia semakin menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Taraaa~"

"Ino?!"

"Hahahaha kena deh," kata Ino sambil nyengir kuda. Ia memperlihatkan senyu khas nya.

"Ngga lucu banget sih?! Lo tuh udah bikin gue jantungan dan khawatir tau! Bisa-bisanya lo ngilang tengah jalan. Sai juga! Ngapain sih ikut-ikutan Ino segala?"

"Hahaha maaf deh kalo gitu. Kita berdua ngga bermaksud bikin lo jantungan kok. Emm sebenernya iya sih. Tapi kan itu semua buat kebaikan lo."

"Mane baik? Lo mau liat gue kena serangan jantung di usia muda apa?"

"Hahaha udahlah Saku, kan kita udah kumpul lagi," kata Sai.

Srek Srek

"Ino, ngga lucu. Udah ah jangan main-main lagi."

"Gue ngga lakuin apa-apa. Gue kan sama elo. Terus itu siapa?"

Semua terlihat menegang. Sebenarnya yang menegang itu hanya Sakura dan Ino. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai, mereka hanya was-was.

Srek!

Sakura semakin mempererat genggamannya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino dengan Sai. Dan tiba-tiba dari semak-semak keluarlah….. kelinci?

"Dasar, gue udah ketakutan, malah keluar begituan," gerutu Ino.

"Ah iya Sakura, kita berhasil nemuin ini," kata Sai seraya menyodorkan sebuah gulungan dengan pita biru.

"Jadi, lo udah nemuin _clue _berikutnya? Hebaattt…," puji Sakura pada Sai. Sai hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kaku. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak suka dengan pemandangan ini.

"Woi, yang nemuin tuh bukan Cuma dia doang. Gue juga kali."

"Iya Ino cantik, lo juga hebat kok." Ino pun tersenyum puas.

"Coba sini gue baca, 'Dia merupakan bukti cinta. Cinta yang abadi.' Cinta abadi? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Sasuke pada yang lain.

"Cinta abadi? Hewan?" tebak Ino.

"Emangnya ada hewan yang melambangkan keabadian cinta? Ckck _baka baka_," kata Sai sambil menepuk-nepuk dahi lebar Ino.

"Ish.. tau ah. Ya udah gue diem aja deh."

"Bunga?" tebak Sakura.

"Bunga apa yang abadi? Ayo berfikir," kata Sasuke.

"Gue yakin, bunga itu susah banget di dapetin. Mangkanya dibilang bunga yang melambangkan keabadian cinta," celetuk Sai.

"Ah dasar. Ngga usah sok deh," ledek Ino.

"Ayolah teman-teman. Jangan saling ledek gitu ah. Ini kan _clue_ terakhir kita. Kalo kita berhasil mecahin teka-teki ini, kita bakal dapet harta karunnya," kata Sakura. Ia berusaha menjadi penengah bila kedua orang ini mulai bertengkar.

"Tunggu, bunga abadi. Eidelweis! Bunga abadi itu Eidelweis!" seru Sasuke. "Cari bunga Eidelweis.

"Bukannya bunga itu cuma ada di daerah dataran tinggi kayak pegunungan gitu ya?" kata Sakura.

"Oh iya ya.. tapi kan bunga abadi itu Eidelweis."

"Hmm.. iya juga sih. Coba kita cari bunga apa-aja disini. Mungkin ada _clue_ lain."

Mereka berempat mulai melakukan pencarian. Sampai akhirnya Ino menemukan sebuah kotak yang ada gambar motif bunga di semua sisinya.

"Kotaknya ngga bisa dibuka. Disini juga ngga ada semacam gembok," kata Sai sambil terus membolak-balik kotak itu. Ia berusaha mencari pembukanya.

"I.. ini sandi suara kan?" tanya Ino.

"Bener, ini sandi suara. Tapi apa sandinya?"

"Coba 'bunga abadi'," kata Sakura.

Nett..

"Salah sandinya."

"Kalo 'cinta abadi'?" kata Sasuke.

Clek

"Kebuka! Kotaknya kebuka!" kata Ino heboh. Di dalamnya terdapat liontin berbentuk bunga Eidelweis. Kini mereka memiliki 2 liontin. Yang satu berberntuk kupu-kupu. Dan yang satu lagi berbentuk bunga Eidelweis.

"Berdasarkan peta, kalo kita udah nemuin barang terakhir, kita tinggal jalan ke arah selatan dan nemuin harta karunnya," kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Yak baiklah! Tinggal sedikit lagi! Semangat!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berhasil menemukan kotak harta karun dan membawanya ke perkemahan. Kotak tersebut dapat dibuka dengan menempelkan kedua liontin pada tempat yang telah di sediakan. Namun isinya hanyalah selembar kertas.

"_Sensei_ PHP nih! Katanya isi harta karun bisa dibawa pulang. Tapi mana? Isinya Cuma kertas doang yang tulisannya 'selamat anda beruntung' doang," protes Ino.

"Hahahaha maksud _sensei_, yang bisa kalian bawa pulang itu pengalaman yang telah kalian dapat hari ini. Hari ini kalian telah belajar untuk kerja tim. Dan _sensei_ yakin, itu akan berguna suatu hari. Nah sekarang kita siapin buat acara api unggunnya," kata Kakashi _sensei_ memberi perintah.

"_Sensei _tumben bisa ngomong kayak gitu. Lagi waras ya?" celetuk Naruto. Anak-anak yang lain tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sementara Kakashi _sensei_ hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak muridnya itu.

.

.

"Nih," kata Sasuke seraya menyodorkan coklat panas pada Sakura. "Ngga gabung sama yang lain?"

"Ngga ah. Lebih suka disini. Pemandangannya lebih indah."

Kemudian Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura sendiri sedikit demi sedikit meminum coklat panasnya.

"Mmm.. soal yang di taman waktu itu, gue minta maaf ya," kata Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya ngga apa-apa. Lagian gue juga yang salah. Harusnya gue nolak jalan aja. Jadi lo ngga harus terpaksa kayak gitu."

"Ngga kok. Lo ngga salah. Gue yang salah. Gue ngga mikirin perasaan lo sama sekali. Gue Cuma.. belom siap. Soalnya gue ngerasa, ini terlalu mendadak. _Sorry _ya…."

"Iya, ngga apa-apa. Kita berdua salah sebenernya. Hahaha."

Mereka berdua saling berbincang satu sama lain. Terkadang ada tawa yang mengiringi mereka. Malam semakin larut. Udara pun semakin dingin. Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Kemudian ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke juga bersandar di kepala Sakura. Pemandangan malam yang sangat indah. Seindah hari ini. Tanpa diketahui siapa pun, Sasuke berharap jika mereka bisa memulai dari awal lagi.

.

.

"Gimana _camping_ nya?"

"Apaan sih bang. Baru dateng udah ditanya-tanyain."

"Hahaha gue kan terlampau _kepo_. Tolong dimengerti lah."

"_Lebay _lo bang."

Sasuke segera meletakan tas _camping_ nya itu di kamar. Ia begitu malas untuk merapikan bawaannya itu. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah istirahat.

* * *

"Pagi Sakura," sapa Ino.

"Pagi Ino cantik."

"Ceileh. Tumben amat lo pake embel-embel cantik segala. Pasti ada mau nya nih."

"Hahaha emangnya ngga boleh?"

"Boleh sih. Sering juga ngga apa-apa. Eh gimana hubungan lo sama si rambut landak itu?"

"Rambut landak? Sasuke maksud lo?"

"Ya iyalah. Siapa lagi yang punya rambut landak disini?"

Naruto punya."

"Kayaknya ada yang nyebut nama gue," kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di samping Ino.

"Lo bikin gue kaget! Dasar _baka_! Sana pergi hush hush," usir Ino. Sekarang ia sekarang terlihat seperti sedang mengusir anak ayam. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Pagi Sasuke kun~" teriak cewek-cewek. Mereka kini telah mengerubungi cowok bermata _onyx_ ini.

"Dasar cewek-cewek genit. Ngga pernah berubah. Masih aja ngerubutin cowok orang."

"Cowok orang? Emang dia jadian sama siapa?" kata Sakura dengan antusiasnya.

"Aduh dasar ini anak susah konek kalo pagi-pagi. Bukannya dia cowok lo?"

"Ne? ngga lah. Ada-ada aja."

"Oh gitu. Jadi lo ngga masalah kalo ada cewek yang tiba-tiba nembak Sasuke dan akhirnya mereka jadian?" pancing Ino.

"Ya ngga gitu juga. Maksud gue.. ya gue ngga mau itu terjadi."

"Kenapa emang? Lo kan bukan siapa-siapa nya dia."

"Ya tapi kan gue udah di jodohin sama dia."

"Ya terus? Lo kan ngga cinta sama dia."

"Kata siapa gue ngga cinta sama dia? Gue CINTA sama dia," kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Sekarang semua anak menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dengan satu komando, semua anak langsung berkata, "Ciiieeeee."

"Ish apaan sih?" sanggah Sakura.

"Ehem traktir boleh kale," ledek Kiba.

"PJ ehem PJ," timpal Naruto.

"Jadi gini ya teman-teman. Salah satu teman kini ini, ternyata diam-diam udah jadian sama Sasuke. Diharap doa nya biar langgeng ya. Makasih," kata Ino.

"Cieeee cuit cuit."

"Ino, lo apa-apaan sih?" bisik Sakura.

"Hahaha daripada gue bilangin kalo kalian dijodohin. Pilih mana?"

"Ah ngga tau ah," kata Sakura sambil berlari keluar. Ia berlari menuju atap sekolah. Ia tak peduli kalau ia harus dihukum karena membolos jam pelajaran pertama. Yang penting sekarang adalah ia bisa lepas dari ledekan teman-temannya itu.

"Dasar _baka baka baka_! Gue emang _baka_ banget sih. Kenapa gue harus bilang kayak gitu? Kenapa gue harus ngakuin kalo gue emang suka sama dia sih?" gerutu Sakura.

"Jadi bener?" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Sakura. Dengan langkah sok _cool_ nya ia menghampiri Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri terlihat sangat gugup. Kini ia benar-benar terpojok karena Sasuke telah ada di hadapannya.

"Karena lo udah nyatain perasaan lo ke gue, jadi sekarang giliran gue yang nyatain perasaan gue ke elo," kata Sasuke. Kemudian ia maju selangkah lagi.

"Gue juga saying sama elo," kata Sasuke.

Sontak hal itu membuat wajah Sakura merah padam. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara senang tapi gugup. Pokoknya campur aduk.

"Cieeee ehem ehem."

Mereka berdua menoleh. Kini semua anak kelas sudah berada tepat di hadapan mereka disertai dengan siulan.

"Jadian ciee jadian."

Sakura hanya bisa tersipu malu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merangkul Sakura dari belakang dan berkata, "Oke semua. Sekarang gue udah jadian sama Haruno Sakura. Jangan ada yang berani deketin dia ya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, anak-anak yang lain semakin menggoda mereka berdua. Sakura pikir ini tidak akan pernah selesai dan ia percaya bahwa cinta mereka akan abadi. Seperti bunga Eidelweis.

.

.

.

-Selesai-

Yeyey.. akhirnya selesai juga ini fic. Jujur aja, gue pengen buru-buru nyelesain ini fic, terus nulis yang baru deh. Hahaha mohon dimaklumi, terlalu banyak ide, tapi males ngetik. Okee ngga lupa gue ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan mau nungguin endingnya. Jangan lupa review yaaa ^o^ makasih semuaaa~


End file.
